Hynotic
by YoullBeAvenged
Summary: A girl who possesses the power of hypnosis moves to Queens, New York and comes across a certain friendly neighborhood spider. Peter Parker/OC
1. Power of Persuasion

A scream rang through the alleyway. A burly man drunkenly slammed a frail woman against the brick wall.

"C'mon sweetie. Let's see what's under that pretty dress," the man slurred as the woman cried out for help. He tried to keep her quiet, but when she didn't comply he slapped her. A sharp cry tore through her lips until he cut her off by covering her mouth.

"No lady appreciates a neanderthal coming on to them. Especially one that is drunk."

The drunk man swiveled his head around. "Who's there?"

Stepping out of the shadows, I stood under the only light, "Be a gentleman and step away from the lady, please."

He let out a howl of laughter as he shoved the woman against the wall even more. "Oh, another masked freak..." He staggered sluggishly toward me. I crossed my arms as I sigh. "And why would I do that, little missy? Y'know you can join in on the fun," he winked and licked his lips.

I mentally gagged. Why are there perverted pigs in the world? An idea sprung in my head. A small smirk graced my lips. "Well, why don't you come over here? I can show you what real fun is."

The man chuckled as he left the woman and stumbled toward me. I could smell his breath as he loomed over me. The strong smell of whiskey and cigarettes made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. Hopefully this guy won't be too much of a pain to handle.

"I'm waiting," he said. I kept my mouth shut, my eyes averted to the ground. He put his calloused hand under my chin and lifted my head up. Snapping my eyes open, my glowing irises made contact with his. His pupils began to expand until his irises was no longer visible. Perfect.

"You will escort yourself to the police station and confess every and all crimes to the first police officer you come across," I ordered him without batting an eyelash.

"I will escort myself to the police station and confess every and all crimes to the first police officer I come across," He repeated monotonically before walking off almost robotic to the nearest police station.

Blinking slowly as my power ebbed, I quickly walked over to the trembling woman, "Are you alright, ma'am?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder as I checked her over for any injuries.

She shakily nodded her head, "Thank you so much!" She sobbed out. I smiled at her.

"It is no trouble at all. Just get home safe, alright?" With another nod and a word of thanks, she scurried off toward home.

"Neat trick," a voice boomed down the alleyway.

"What is? Saving a woman from an alcoholic? Someone has to do it," I responded nonchalantly to the faceless voice.

"True, but I wasn't talking about that." A dark skinned male came up from behind me. "That hypnotism thing you did. Pretty impressive."

I quirked a brow at him. "You mean the power of persuasion? Oh yeah, totally something to go crazy over..." I quipped, taking a step back.

"Right, right. What was I thinking? You must be a master of persuasion. So masterful that you just have them repeat what you say as they turn into a mindless zombie and follow your order."

"Anything is possible," I stated with a shrug of my shoulders. "Now what is it you want?"

"We need someone with your skill set."

"'We?' Who's we?"

"Captain America needs your help."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know, I know. Another Avengers story? Well... Yes! I've been meaning to publish this on here since Spiderman: Homecoming. I had it posted on my Wattpad, but I don't really go on there as much anymore so I just transferred it over here.**

 **It does not in any means that I'm going to abandon** **If You** **. That will still be written! So no worries!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little snippet of what's to come.**

 **There will be another chapter out sometime this week.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-YoullBeAvenged**


	2. Meeting Team Cap

"How'd you people find me?" I questioned as he drove us to our destination.

I have no idea what propelled me to agree to this. Maybe it was the fact that I get to help the Avengers? Well… half of them… Still better than none! And its Captain America we're talking about? I mean who wouldn't help him out?

"Remember when all of S.H.I.E.L.D's files were released to the public?" I nodded.

"It was trending on Twitter. So, me being the curious teenager I am, I just had to take a glimpse."

I heard him mumble something about teenagers before he continued, "Since HYDRA was hidden deep in S.H.I.E.L.D, I found a little something about an Ophelia Hale." I whipped my gaze at him in shock.

"Wait, let me guess. Strucker was looking for his little lab rat again?" I questioned with a sarcastic smile. "The first time his goons came across me, I made them believed that they accidentally killed me because I wouldn't cooperate."

"Last I hear, he was dead." Good riddance. "Once all HYDRA's dirty laundry was aired out, I came across your file. There wasn't much, but it was enough for me to get a lead on. I thought your ability will help us out. After all, you are the "master of persuasion."

I smirked at that.

—

"I heard you needed my help?" I questioned as I hopped out of the van. Standing up to my full height, I saw the Captain America right in front of me. Woah… Captain America. Those school history books did no justice to his looks. He looks very fit for a ninety-something year old.

Oh gosh, Ophelia! Now is not the time to think about that. He is old enough to be a grandpa.

Just be cool. Calm, cool, collected.

He raised a brow at me before looking over at Sam Wilson... I mean Falcon... Eh, I'm pretty sure they all know each other so I'll just call them by their names.

"Has Sam told you the situation?" He asked, turning back to me.

"Something about the Sokovia Accords, the Avengers splitting up, and a possibility of a brawl with them."

"That about sums it up," Clint Barton confirmed.

"Who are you?" A girl who looked to be a couple years older than me with an accent I cannot place had asked.

"I'm Ophelia," I introduced myself since Sam was too busy talking to the Star Spangled Man with a Plan. "Or you can call me Mesmera. Whichever floats your boat."

Everyone else introduced themselves. I already knew Clint and Bucky from when Natasha Romanoff released all of S.H.I.E.L.D's files on to the internet for the whole world to read. It took a lot of decryption to decipher it, but it proved to be very informative. Wanda seemed as if she's analyzing me with her sharp green eyes.

"You're like me," she affirmed, a look of wonderment swirling in her eyes. The rest of the crew turned their gaze on to me in surprise except Sam.

"What? An enhanced? No. My biology hasn't been under any experimentation or anything like that... I was... born this way," I ended lamely, unsure of how to explain it since I don't even know my real parents. "Anyways, why am I here exactly? Do I have to hypnotize anyone? I can lure them over here if you want. I just need to make eye contact and done."

"We all need to know exactly what you're capable of," Cap said with his arms crossed.

"Before I reveal anything else, I need to know exactly what I'm getting into. The last time I was approached like this, it didn't end too great for the other guy... some guy named Fury knew all about me and what I can do. Thought he was there to arrest me or something so I had to tell him that he never saw me."

"Wow. If she was with me back then, we'd make a great team," a man said before walking up to me and sticking out his hand. "Scott Lang. You probably heard about Ant-Man before."

"Doesn't ring a bell," I replied while shaking his hand. The smile on his face immediately dropped after my words. Sam stifled a laugh at Lang's expression. "Since we're fighting for justice and all that jazz, I can hypnotize people and have them do anything I want." If I can't trust these people, I can just wipe their memory of me so I guess no harm, no foul.

Cap's eyes were calculating me. "Show me."

I quirked a brow, seeing if he was being serious. I guess he was since he didn't move. I shrugged, "Who wants to be my guinea pig?"

Everyone took a step back except Scott. He whipped his head around, noticing what just happened. He let out a sigh, "Please, go easy on me."

Wanting to scare him, my smirk grew as I stepped right in front of him, "Okay Scott, I'm going to have you just stare into my eyes."

"Woah, woah there missy. Arent you a bit too young for me? I'm flattered, but I'm in a relationship an-" He finally made eye contact. His pupils expanded until his eyes became a black abyss.

"I want you to sing and dance to the last song you have listened to."

His posture straightened as he started to sway his hips.

"Tell me what you want

What you like

It's okay

I'mma little curious too."

I started to laugh loudly. The guy is a Lovato fan? He continued to sing and dance to "Cool for the Summer". The others tried to bite back their laughter. Some chuckles escaped.

Once his singing halted, he shook his head with an extremely confused expression on his face. He heard me still laughing and took in the other's faces. He groaned, "Let me guess, she made me do something stupid."

"I wouldn't say stupid," I told him, trying to hold back my laughter. "But it was very entertaining. Who knew you could move like that?"

"You got a pretty good set of lungs there, tic-tac. Demi would be proud." He patted his shoulder with a grin.

Scott closed his eyes and muttered curses under his breath. We heard a throat clear, making us turn to Steve.

"We're outside of the law on this one. So, if you both are coming with us, you'll be wanted," Steve warned, giving us one last chance to back out.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" My brows rose as I looked at Scott before blinking and turning back to Steve.

"Right... Can't I just make them forget all about this? Just one look in the eye and bam," I offered.

"I don't think it'll work like that since other people, and I mean a lot of people, know about this and they aren't all here," Sam threw in. I sighed.

"Great. That's going to look great on my record. Fifteen years old and already heading to juvie."

"Fifteen?" Steve questioned Sam incredulously, "I told you t-"

"It's fine. I already traveled a long way to get here and nothing is going to stop me from helping you guys. These accords sound ridiculous. Especially to people like me and her." I offered her a smile and she returned it. "So, what's the plan?"

"Suit up."

—

"How long has this been going on?" I asked Sam and Bucky as we hid out in a terminal inside the airport. I adjusted my black winged eye mask, making sure it was secure. Don't want everyone to know who I am.

"A couple days now," Sam answered as he used Red-Wing to inspect the area for a ride. "We found it. Their Quinjet's in hangar five, north runway."

All three of us got up from our crouched positions and made a run towards hangar five.

A loud thump sounded as I saw a guy in red and blue spandex crawl on the window.

"What the hell is that?" Bucky asked as we all ran and kept an eye on the newcomer.

"I don't know."

"Everyone has a gimmick now."

The guy broke through the window, kicking Sam down. Bucky threw a punch, but somehow the other guy caught the flying metal fist. My eyes widened. How did he do that?

"You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!"

Slamming my body into SpandexBoy, I tackled and pinned him to the ground, "I'd stay down if I were you, Spandex."

"Umm it's Spider-Man..." he replied, before flipping me. Spider-Man? More like Spidey-Boy... His mechanical eyes seemed to squint as his face loomed closely over mine. I couldn't tell if he was making eye contact or not. I don't want to risk using my ability just yet. "Mr. Stark didn't mention them having a girl on their side."

"I am full of surprises," I told him as I kicked him in the gut, sending him flying in the air. Sam caught him and they both started to brawl it out. Standing up, I sprinted after them.

Spider-Man shot webs as he swung around, chasing after Sam.

"Mesmera, duck!" I did as I was told. A large object soared above me, heading toward Spider-Man.

"Hey buddy! I think you lost this!" He flung it back toward us. Dodging quickly to the side, I heard it slam into the column Bucky stood behind. I ran back to check on him.

"You okay?" I asked, helping him up. He nodded.

"I want to squish that Spider." We both saw Sam go down and the running begins again. I don't know if it's the adrenaline or I just have a lot of stamina because I never ran much.

Running down the escalator, I watched as Bucky tried to tackle Sam out of the web-shooters way. They both were knocked back and landed on the ground below.

Ducking behind a sign, I pulled out my iron fan out of my holster. Popping it open, I flung it toward him as he finished his monologue. It hit him on the side of the head, knocking him off the platform. Red-wing zoomed from behind me and grappled on to Spider-Man, crashing him through the window outside. The fan swung back toward me as I skillfully caught it, slipping it back in the holster.

Running down the escalator, I pulled out my knife and cut through the webbing on Bucky's metal arm.

"Nice aim, newbie," Sam complimented as I carefully sawed through the web, trying not to cut him.

"Thanks," I said, helping him up.

"Come on!" Cap yelled as we came into view and began to sprint alongside him, Clint, Scott, and Wanda. Our ride was just up ahead.

Then, a beam shot from the sky and drew a line in front of us. It made us stop in our tracks. I gaped at the man floating above us. Stark has this guy on his team? He didn't seem human. Maybe he's an android? Did Stark create him to destroy us? Gee and I thought they would want to go peacefully with this one...

"Captain Rogers," his voice boomed. "I know you believe what you are doing is right but for the collective good, you must surrender now." The rest of his team showed up behind him.

I scanned them. I felt like our side had the advantage. Seven to six.

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asked, his gaze set in front of him.

"We fight."

—

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone! Hope you all liked this chapter. I can't wait to write the airport battle scene. It's going to be awesome. Also, any and all comments whether it be positive or constructive criticism is welcome (:**

 **Also, I just want to thank _GreyroseLegacy1_ and _KnightLawn_ for reviewing! It's great to know you guys are enjoying this!**

 **And to all of you, thanks for reading! You guys are what keep me writing and updating!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-YoullBeAvenged**


	3. Clash of the Avengers

Dead set on the others, we sprinted our way towards them.

Seeing Spidey in front of me, I couldn't help but smirk behind my mask. Grabbing both of my iron fans, I flung them open and sent them sailing toward him.

Shooting his web, he dodged them and landed in front of me. I took a quick couple steps back. Sailing back into my awaiting palms, I twirled and slashed in front of me with a yell. He quickly jumped back and dodged my attempts.

"Woah there! You could take someone out with those things!" He yelled as he ducked. Swiping my feet beneath him, he fell to the ground.

"That's the plan." Thrusting the fan toward his chest, he rolled to the side and caught my legs. I fell to the ground with a thud. Getting up at the same time, I swung at him.

"Look, I was taught not to hit girls," he told me as he caught my flying fist. I chuckled.

"That's good," I replied before headbutting him. He fell with a groan while clutching his head. My head throbbed. There is no winner with headbutts. "That makes things easier. Now, do me a favor and stay down."

Looking around, the whole area was chaotic. I saw Clint struggling with Black Widow. Running, I threw my fan straight at her head. Her head whipped to the side as she toppled over from the force of my throw. It had enough force to make her let go of him.

He gave me a nod in thanks before he ran off to help the others.

Seeing her on the ground, I quickly ran over. Making eye contact, her body froze. I could see her internally struggle, but there is no way to break out of this once it happens. Kneeling beside her, I kept eye contact. My brown eyes turned a fluorescent purple Her pupils slowly growing larger as I had her under my control.

"When the time comes, you will help Captain America get on the Quinjet," I ordered.

"When the time comes, I will help Captain America get on the Quinjet," she repeated with a monotone voice. Blinking, I turned my head away and ran back into the battlefield.

The earpiece that was given to me buzzed to life in my ear.

"No, you get to the jet. Both of you," Sam spoke. He must be talking to Cap and Bucky. "The rest of us aren't getting out of this one."

"Sam is right," I piped, flipping backward as Black Panther's clawed the air where my face used to be. "Besides, Black Widow will help you guys get on the jet."

"How'd you manage to do that?" Clint asked, incredulously.

"I can be persuasive when I want to be." I felt a swift kick to my side, knocking me over. I groaned in pain. That's going to bruise. Black Panther stood over me and prepared to knock me out until a red energy enveloped him and hurled him into a plane.

"You have to be careful, Mesmera," Scarlet Witch told me as she held out a hand. Grabbing it, she assisted helping me up.

"I knew you had my back." She chuckled and flew back toward the battle.

"We need a diversion. Something big," Sam called.

"I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell and if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me," Scott stated rather calmly.

"Tear yourself in half?" I asked in disbelief. What is this dude on about?

"You'll see it in a bit. I mean I do it all the time... I mean once... in a lab... and then I passed out." Whatever he's planning hopefully works.

Suddenly, Scott grew and grew.

"Oh my gosh. That is so freaking cool!" I exclaimed, looking at the sight above me. "Now, watch your step. I'm literally below you right now." As I said that, he looked down.

"Woah! Mesmera, we all know you are tiny. From up here, you look like an ant! And that's coming from the Ant-Man himself!" He guffawed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Is this really the time to joke about my height?" I asked as I ran away from his feet. Thankfully, his movements were slow.

"A good time as any." He grabbed War Machine by his legs and tossed him as Spider-Man webbed after him.

Seeing Iron Man just watch them, I propelled both my arms back before whipping my open iron fans at him. It slammed on to the side of his head and Sam whizzed by, kicking Stark down.

Catching them, I put them back in their holsters. Climbing on to the crates, I saw Black Panther before me with his claws out. Oh... I did not see him there.

"I don't have time to play with little girls." He lunged forward and slashed his arm toward me as I quickly hopped back; I wasn't quick enough. I cried in pain as his claws grazed my abdomen. A hot, searing pain erupted on where I was hit. Looking down, it was a shallow cut. Thankfully, it wasn't anything too bad.

He was about to strike again, but heard a booming voice above us.

"You want to get to them? You gotta go through me," Scott threatened as he smashed the boxes with his foot.

Quickly, I jumped off the side before getting crushed. To my luck, I landed on my back as some debris rained down on me. Covering my head, I felt bits of wood hit me.

"What the hell, man? You almost kicked me!" I exclaimed as I got up slowly.

"Sorry! It doesn't help that you're tiny! Besides, I think I deserve a "thank you". I just saved your ass from Bagheera!"

I am seriously going to kick his ass later if we survive this.

Projectiles from War Machine made contact with Ant-Man, making him stumble around a bit.

He swatted him, making War Machine land in a lower spot. Perfect.

Whipping out a fan, I sling it toward him. Sailing towards him, it smashed into his arm. He looked over at me, but immediately flew away from meeting Scott's foot.

Before I could catch the fan, something collided into my back. Slamming to the ground, I look to see the Spider guy. I groaned in pain as my abdomen scrapped against the cement.

Can my abdomen please take a break?

"I thought you were taught not hit girls," I panted, rolling over as he tried to kick me.

"True, but I gotta impress Mr. Stark," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Rolling into a stand, I thrust the heel of my palm toward his nose. He evaded my attack and shot his webs at my feet, knocking me flat on my back. My head slammed on to the concrete, making my vision a bit fuzzy.

He shot another as it stuck my feet on to the ground.

"Now, do me a favor and stay down," he ordered, swinging away.

Did he just use my words against me?

Sluggishly, I sat up and pulled at the webbing. What the heck is this stuff made out of? Grabbing the iron fan, I proceeded to slice through the material with the blades.

Shakily getting on to my feet, I saw two Ant... well Giant-Mans. Blinking, my vision slowly came to focus as I saw him topple over and Spiderboy fly into a couple of crates.

That must have hurt…

Looking around, I saw most of the team down. The good news was that Cap and Bucky made it.

Seeing Iron Man fly where Spider-Man landed, I quickly followed.

"You're done!" He yelled at him, soaring away right when I just got there.

"Mr. Stark! Wait! I-I'm not done," he called after him, fatigued. He fell over onto his back.

"Wow. You're actually staying down?" I asked, crouching beside him. He started to fling his arms at me, trying to get a hit. "Woah, woah! Hey! Watch those hands, buddy." I slapped his flailing arms away.

"You're not going to fight me?" He asked as his let his arms drop, clueless. I couldn't help but laugh.

I shook my head, "I think the battle is over." He put his head back down on the ground and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh okay. Let me just... lay here for a second."

"You know," I began. "Even though we're supposedly 'enemies', you were pretty awesome." I may seem heartless when I was Mesmera, but I know when to fish out a compliment. "And when you took down Ant-Man like those AT-ATs in Star Wars. I think that was one of the highlights for today."

His spider eyes widened at my statement.

"R-really?" I nodded. He went quiet. He must be going into shock or something since I'm trying to have a civilized conversation with him. I think he got knocked around in the head too much since he just laid there, staring at me. It was a bit creepy. I guess it was my fault in a way since I kept aiming for his head whenever I faced off against him.

Hearing sirens in the distance, I let out a sigh.

Getting up, I dusted myself off as I walk back toward the parking garage to change out of my costume.

"Well I'm going to head out of here before I get arrested so I'll catch you later, Spidey."

"W-wait! I never got your name!" He yelled after me.

"It's Mesmera."


	4. Fresh Start

"Do we really have to?" I asked as I dragged my feet down the steps. I looked around sadly at the empty living room. I felt an arm sling around my shoulder.

"Yes, we do. Time to start anew, Lia," Phoebe, my godmother, comforted. "We're just moving closer to Cole's job since it was relocated. It's just a few towns over."

"Besides, we packed everything and the moving van is right outside," Clara threw in.

"And you can see your friends sometimes on the weekends," Phoebe added.

Clara guffawed, "What friends?" I threw a glare at her. Phoebe gave her a warning look that resulted Clara throwing her hands up in mock surrender. "Just saying…"

Well, she wasn't wrong. I didn't really have any friends here, just acquaintances. Having the power that I have, it made me afraid to make direct eye contact with anyone most of the time. I just stare right in between someone's eyebrows to make it look like I was seeing them eye to eye. People wrote me off as an introvert right off the bat which resulted me being a recluse to my peers. It was a bit better when I got the hang of controlling it.

"We gotta go, sweetie." Phoebe rubbed my shoulder before going out the door with Cole, her husband.

I looked around the room one more time. The place that housed me since I was seven.

"Oh lighten up, Ophelia. It's not the end of the world. Besides, you might finally get yourself a couple friends. Maybe even a boyfriend!" Clara casually stated as I swatted her arm. She laughed before bolting out the door with me hot on her heels.

"I'm going to kill you, Clara!"

* * *

Queens was about an hour and a half away from Southampton. The drive felt like an eternity until we drove up to an apartment complex. Cole switched his blinker on and turned right to pull into the parking area.

"This is it?" I asked, turning toward him and Phoebe.

"Yup," She replied with a smile, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Wake Clara up so we can see our new home." She closed the car door as she went to the trunk with Cole to get some stuff out.

Looking next to me, I contained a snort as I saw Clara. Her eyes were closed and mouth hanging wide open. Some of her ginger locks escaped her messy bun. She looks like a bummy hobo. Trying really hard not to laugh, I sneakily took out my phone. Having my camera in self-portrait mode, I made a creeped out face with a finger pointing behind me at Clara and took the picture. I laughed so loud as I looked at the result. This is just too good.

Slipping my phone in my hoodie pocket, I looked back at her.

If you know Clara, this girl can sleep through anything. Like if there was a war going on right outside her bedroom door, she wouldn't even turn over. I even blasted heavy metal music to try to wake her up for her job and nothing! She is basically a rock when she sleeps.

Lifting my right hand, I used my index and thumb fingers to pinch her nostrils shut. With my other hand, I closed her mouth. It may look cruel, but this was the only way I know how to wake her. A few seconds later, she snapped awake. Swatting my hands, she gave me a hard glare.

"We're here," I simply stated as I slipped out of the car and bounded over to the trunk. Slinging on my backpack, I grabbed both of my duffle bags.

"Dad! Ophelia tried to kill me again!" Clara complained as she stomped to where we were. I rolled my eyes.

"You sleep like the dead. That's the only way I can think of."

"You could have just called my name."

"I've tried plenty of times before."

"Girls!" Cole called, grabbing our attention. "Not today please. Clara, we all know you are very difficult to wake up. Ophelia, there are other ways to wake her up," He told us with a firm tone and a warning look in his brown eyes. "Now, we are going to get our key and then see our new home. Sound good?" He asked with a gentler tone. We both nodded.

Grabbing the remainder of the bags, we headed up to the apartment.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Phoebe cheerily stated as Cole unlocked the door.

Stepping inside, the first thing that hit me was the warm beige walls that made the room light up naturally and the birch wood floors were smooth underneath my sneakers. It was really nice which surprised me. I thought apartment rooms would look disgusting and smell strongly of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Oh! I can see it now." Phoebe walked in, placing her bags on the side and standing right at the center of the empty living room. "These walls are such a rich, warm beige! I'm feeling maybe throwing some bright red around. None of that orange-red shade, but more of a true red. Red drapes and maybe the red couch right here. And I might do some white trimming on the walls. Make it look lively yet elegant at the same time. What do you think?" She excitedly asked us.

I can see the ideas whirring around in her mind and that familiar twinkle in her eye. Phoebe is obsessed with interior design. We know not to question anything that's related to sprucing up the place because she usually is right.

"Sounds great honey!" Cole answered. "Can't wait to see the end result." He stepped up beside her, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave a kiss on her temple. His phone started beeping as he whipped it out and looked at the message. "Alright! The U-Haul is here! I'm gonna check and help them out."

"Let us know if you need anything!" Phoebe yelled after him. She then turned towards us. "Okay girls so we have a 3-room apartment which means-"

"We have to share a room," Clara cut her off.

"Yes until you get your room and board at NYU for next semester. Did you think of what to major in yet?"

Clara nodded with a grin, "Information technology with a minor in biochemistry. Not sure if I want to double major since this will be my first semester. Also, I have that internship with Stark Industries in the IT department."

Phoebe threw a thumbs up her way as she walked away to answer her phone.

"Stark Industries?" I piped in. She nodded. My mind immediately flashed back to the fight at the airport. "Cool. You get to meet Stark and stuff?"

"Highly doubt it. Pepper Potts is CEO now. Besides, I just work in the IT department. I don't think he really cares about stuff like that anymore and he's Iron Man." She threw me a 'duh' look.

I shrugged, "You never know."

"Girls! Time to get your butts downstairs. Those boxes aren't gonna move themselves!" Phoebe called as she hung up her phone and headed out the door as we followed after her.

Maybe things will be different here.

A fresh start.

* * *

 **Long time no see!**

 **Yes, I am alive and finally updated! I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for an update with this story. I've just haven't had any creative juices flowing, but since I saw the new trailer for Spiderman: Far from Home, everything changed!**

 **I am proud to say that I will also post another update sometime next week. Just fixing up some issues with it.**

 **I know there isn't any Peter in this chapter, but don't worry! He'll come sooner than you think!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-YoullBeAvenged**


	5. First Day in Midtown High

"Thanks for taking me to school, Clara!" I gave her a nervous smile as I closed the car door.

"No problem. It's on the way to work for me anyway." She must have noticed how nervous I felt. Her smile turned sympathetic and she leaned towards me. "Lia, don't be nervous. Sure, it's a new school and the middle of the semester and people already made their own circle of friends..." Okay. This isn't the greatest start on the pep talk. "You'll be fine. I mean you're wearing a rocking outfit and don't get me started on your hair." I knew she was just trying to butter me up to boost my confidence. All I wore today was a loose black and white striped sweater and black leggings paired with my worn out combat boots. But surprisingly enough, it's working. "And if anyone does anything to upset you, kick their ass."

A loud honk sounded behind us. An agitated look crossed her face as she huffed. Clara poked her head out the window, "Can you wait just one second?! I'm giving my sister a pep talk here!" She screamed angrily before turning back toward me with a big smile. "Go rule the school for me, Ophelia." And with that she drove off.

Even though she can be a pain in the ass, Clara has her shining moments.

I confidently walked up the steps of Midtown High. This school is bigger than I thought it would be.

Striding through the door, I noticed a couple of people look my way.

Okay Ophelia. You are confident, calm, and cool. This is a ginormous school, how would people know I'm new? There's so many people who attend this school. You'll blend in just fine.

Looking around, I didn't see the office anywhere. Crap... I thought school offices are always at the front? Just great...

"Um, excuse me," I placed a hand on a boy's shoulder as he almost passed in front of me. He looked at me wide eyed. "Hi! My name is Ophelia Hale. I'm a new student. I was just wondering if you know where the office is," I introduced myself to the gaping Asian boy in front of me. He didn't say anything. Oh great... already made a fool of myself... "If you're busy, that's totally fine! I can manage." I shot him another friendly smile before walking off.

"Oh n-no! Umm," he nervously chuckled. His face slightly flushed before giving me a smile. "I can show you where the office is. It's just right around the corner." He started walking off as I trailed behind him. "I'm Ned by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ned." He let out another nervous laugh before smothering it with a cough. We rounded a corner and the glass door with a sign above indicated that we stood in front of the office. "Thank you, Ned. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, hopefully! See you later, Ophelia!" He waved before walking away.

Opening the glass door, I approached the front desk, "Hello, I'm Ophelia Hale... the new student."

I wonder how many times I will say that today.

The lady gave me a beaming smile, "Oh yes! Principal Morita informed me of this earlier. Just give me one second to get your schedule and then take your picture for your student ID." I just nodded at her with a small smile as she turned toward her computer. "Okay. Look at the camera and smile." Flashing a smile, the bright light blinded me. She wants to blind me. I can feel it.

The sound of a printer buzzed to life as it printed out my schedule and another printing my ID card. Plucking both from their respective trays, she slid them in front of me and a map.

"Here is your schedule, ID, and a map of the school. Also, have the teachers sign this and return it to the office at the end of the day. Hope you have a wonderful first day!" I thanked her before walking out of the office.

Looking down at my schedule, I skimmed for my locker number. Locker 1185.

Consulting the map, I made my way for the stairwell. Weaving my way through the crowded hall, I made my way toward my locker.

Seeing a backpack I saw just minutes before, I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Ned!" I called over the crowd. He whipped his head and saw me making my way over to him. "Hey!" Walking over, I saw him quickly turn around before facing me as I approached. "Is your locker here too?" I asked as I walked over to my locker and opening it. Taking out my lunch, I placed it on the top shelf. Since I didn't have anything else to put in, I closed the locker door and turned back to him.

"No. This is my friend's locker. Ophelia meet Peter Parker. Peter, meet Ophelia Hale," he introduced. I felt my eyes widen a tad and a blush forming on my cheeks as they settled on to a cute boy with tousled brown hair and big, brown eyes. He sort of reminds me of a puppy.

With a smile, I stuck out my hand, "Nice to meet you, Peter."

He just stared. Okay... Internally sighing, I awkwardly put my hand down. Ned elbowed him, making him snap out of his reverie.

"O-oh!" He grabbed the hand I had offered and shook vigorously, making me jostle a bit. "Nice to meet you too!" He sputtered out. I couldn't help, but laugh. His face flushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, Ophelia. What's your schedule?" Ned asked. Handing him my schedule, both boys looked it over. "Let's see... English, Algebra, Drama, Chemistry, Lunch, Gym, and French. Okay, so you have English with me."

"Chemistry with me," Peter chimed, giving me a smile before looking back at the paper. "Then, we all have lunch and gym together."

Just hearing them say we have some classes together lifted my spirits immensely. At least I know a face in some of my classes.

"Great!" The bell rung, signalling everyone that they have a few minutes before class starts.

"Shall we head to English?" I asked Ned as he nodded. "See you in Chem, Peter."

"Bye," he waved as he walked the opposite way.

Today is going to be great.

* * *

"Wow, reading Romeo and Juliet... how fascinating," I dragged as Ned and I exited the classroom.

"I thought chicks dig romance?" He questioned. Quirking an eyebrow, I gave him a crazy look.

"It's not a romance. It's a tragedy," Michelle stated, her nose in a book as she strode by.

"She's right. Sure, they're star crossed lovers, but it was short lived because of the family rivalries. It's a great Shakespearean play, but there are better ones like Othello and Macbeth," I ranted.

"You already read this?" Ned asked, gesturing to the book in his hand.

"Well, yes. I have a lot of free time," I replied with a shrug.

"Hey, I'm going to the restroom so I'll just see you later." He took off before I could even reply. And there goes my tour guide. I don't even know where the classroom is…

Tucking a stray curl behind my ear, I made my way back upstairs toward my locker.

Dumping my books on the top shelf, I shut it to find a boy leaning against the locker right next to mine with his arms crossed.

"Word around school is that we scored another hottie." I couldn't help, but roll my eyes. "I have to agree with that." His eyes roved over my form as he bit his lip making me uncomfortable in every way possible. "I'm Flash by the way. You probably heard of me." Flash? What kind of a name is that?

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't. If you'll excuse me, I have to head to class," I told him as nicely as I could even though deep down I was ready to punch him in the throat.

Walking right past him, I felt his hand on my shoulder. I clenched my fist as I turned to face him. Don't punch him in the face. Don't punch him in the face. This is your first day and you don't want to land in detention.

"Woah, woah. What's the rush? We still got two minutes before class. I could walk you there," Flash offered with a cocky grin.

"I'm perfectly fine with finding it on my own."

"Oh, c'mon. I'm pretty sure th-"

"Flash, leave her alone," a voice demanded.

Looking behind Flash, I saw Peter emerge. Flash rolled his eyes before turning around.

"Or what, Penis Parker?" He tauntingly asked, crossing his arms to seem tough.

Peter didn't say anything. They stared each other down.

"Just leave her alone, okay? It's her first day and-"

"Which is why I elected myself to escort her to class," Flash threw back. I sighed.

"Hey, Flash." He turned around to face me again, the smirk back on his face again. This boy is too cocky for his own good. "Thank you for offering to walk me to class, but I can manage." I've never seen a smirk drop so fast.

The warning bell sounded, signaling everyone that whoever still roamed the halls had a minute before class began. Shooting Peter a quick thankful smile, I turned around before hurrying off to class.

* * *

Author's Note:

 **Hi everyone! I bet you're all shocked that I didn't take another couple months to update.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **We finally got some Peter Parker!**

 **Hopefully I channeled his nerdy, awkward self okay haha!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing.**

 **It brightens my day reading your comments!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-YoullBeAvenged**


End file.
